Alita: Battle Angel
| based on = | starring = | music = Tom Holkenborg | cinematography = Bill Pope | editing = | studio = * Lightstorm Entertainment * Troublemaker Studios * TSG Entertainment }} | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $170 million | gross = $404.8 million }} Alita: Battle Angel is a 2019 American cyberpunk action film based on the 1990s Japanese manga series Gunnm (known as Battle Angel Alita in the English translation) by Yukito Kishiro. Directed by Robert Rodriguez, the film is co-produced by James Cameron and written by Cameron and Laeta Kalogridis. Rosa Salazar stars as the titular heroine Alita, an amnesiac cyborg girl who sets out to learn about her destiny after she awakens in a new body with no past memory of who she is. Christoph Waltz, Jennifer Connelly, Mahershala Ali, Ed Skrein, Jackie Earle Haley and Keean Johnson also star in supporting roles. Originally announced in 2003, production on the release of the film was repeatedly delayed due to Cameron's work on Avatar and its sequels. After years of the film languishing in development hell, Rodriguez was announced as the film's director in April 2016, with Salazar being cast the following month. Principal photography began in Austin, Texas, mostly at Rodriguez’s Troublemaker Studios, in October 2016, lasting through February 2017. Alita: Battle Angel had its world premiere at the Odeon Leicester Square on January 31, 2019, and was released in the United States on February 14, 2019 by 20th Century Fox in Real D 3D, Dolby Cinema 3D and IMAX 3D formats. It marks the first film to be produced by Lightstorm Entertainment since 2009's Avatar, as well as the last film released by 20th Century Fox before The Walt Disney Company took control of a majority of its assets on March 20, 2019. The film has grossed over worldwide, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2019 and Rodriguez's most commercially successful film to-date. It received mixed reviews from critics, with praise for Salazar's performance, the action scenes, and the visual effects, but criticism for the "muddled screenplay" and the set-up for sequels. Plot In 2563, Earth is devastated by a catastrophic interplanetary war known as "The Fall" or "The Great War". 300 years later, in the junkyard metropolis of Iron City, scientist Dr. Dyson Ido discovers a disembodied female cyborg with an intact human brain. Ido attaches a new cyborg body to the brain, who has no memories, and names her "Alita" after his deceased daughter for whom he originally built the body. Alita awakens, and meets Dr. Chiren, Ido's estranged ex-wife, and befriends the charismatic Hugo, who dreams of moving to the wealthy sky city of Zalem. Hugo introduces Alita to Motorball, a battle royale sport played by cyborg gladiators. Secretly, Hugo robs cyborgs of their parts for Vector, owner of the Motorball tournament, to build his own unbeatable champion. One night, Alita follows Ido and discovers he is a Hunter-Warrior; they are ambushed by three cyborg serial killers led by Grewishka. Ido is injured, and Alita instinctively kills two of the cyborgs and damages Grewishka, who retreats underground. Despite Alita having rediscovered her past skill in the ancient martial art of "Panzer Kunst" (a German expression, meaning "the art of the armor" literally "armor art" ) Ido discourages her from becoming a Hunter-Warrior. Alita finds a highly advanced cyborg body in a crashed spaceship outside the city. Recognizing the body as a Berserker — lethal shock troops of the enemy United Republics of Mars (URM) — Ido refuses to install Alita in it. Frustrated, Alita mangles Ido's trolley and registers as a Hunter-Warrior. At the Kansas Bar, she and Hugo are unable to recruit other Hunter-Warriors to take down Grewishka. The narcissistic Zapan provokes Alita. She then severely beats him in a fight, triggering a chaotic bar brawl until Ido intervenes. An upgraded Grewishka arrives and challenges Alita to a duel, revealing he has been sent by Zalem's technocrat overlord, Nova, to destroy her. Despite her courage and combat skills, Alita's body is sliced up by Grewishka's chain-bladed fingers, but Ido, Hugo, and Hunter-Warrior McTeague force Grewishka to retreat. Ido transplants Alita into the Berserker body despite Dr. Chiren's objections, and discovers Alita is rather older than the teenager he assumed her to be due to the adaptive technology changing the body's proportions to match. Having fallen in love with Hugo, Alita enters a Motorball tryout race for the prize money to send Hugo to Zalem. Ido warns Alita that the other contestants are wanted cyborgs hired by Vector, under Nova’s orders, to kill her but she destroys many of them in the competition. Hugo’s relationship with Alita leads him to decide to quit his secret job. He confronts Tanji, in the process of mugging another cyborg with the rest of the gang; but Zapan appears, murdering Tanji, the cyborg and framing Hugo, though he escapes, and calls Alita for help; she abandons the race and finds him just as Zapan does. Zapan mortally wounds Hugo and tells Alita that Hunter-Warrior law dictates that she must either kill Hugo or let Zapan finish him off. Dr. Chiren, working for Vector, offers to save Hugo by attaching his severed head to Alita's life support system. When Zapan sees through the trick and attempts to stop Alita, the guard mech stops Zapan from stealing her claim on Hugo's bounty and Alita seizes his prized Damascus blade and slices his face off. Ido transplants Hugo's head onto a cyborg body, and tells Alita that Vector’s offer to help Hugo reach Zalem was a lie; as an exiled citizen of Zalem, Ido is certain that citizens of Iron City cannot enter Zalem unless becoming a motorball champion. Alita storms the factory and confronts Vector, who reveals that Chiren has been harvested for her organs. Vector summons Grewishka, but Alita’s new nanotechnological body allows her to destroy him with ease. She forces Nova to speak to her through Vector. When Nova threatens to harm her friends, Alita fatally stabs Vector. Ido tells Alita that Hugo has fled to climb a cargo tube towards Zalem. Alita catches up to him, and pleads with him to return with her. He agrees, but a serrated defense ring dropped by Nova shreds his body and throws him off the tube. Hugo, realizing he is too damaged to survive, thanks Alita for saving him before falling to his death. Months later, Alita is the star of the Motorball tournament. Cheered on by the crowd, she pledges vengeance by pointing her sword toward Zalem, where Nova watches from above, smirking in anticipation. Cast * Rosa Salazar as Alita, a revived female cyborg suffering from amnesia. * Christoph Waltz as Dr. Dyson Ido, a renowned cyborg scientist, part-time bounty hunter and Alita's father figure. * Keean Johnson as Hugo, Alita's love interest, a morally conflicted scrap dealer. * Mahershala Ali as Vector, an influential entrepreneur with criminal connections. * Jennifer Connelly as Dr. Chiren, Ido's estranged ex-wife, a master cyborg engineer who works for Vector. * Ed Skrein as Zapan, an arrogant sword-wielding cyborg bounty hunter who develops an egotistic vendetta against Alita. * Jackie Earle Haley as Grewishka, a huge cyborg criminal who works for Nova as his personal assassin and enforcer. * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Tanji, Hugo's scrap dealer friend and accomplice in crime, who is more underhanded and doesn't share Hugo's ethics. * Lana Condor as Koyomi, a teenager who is friends with Hugo and Tanji. * Idara Victor as Nurse Gerhad, Ido's assistant. * Jeff Fahey as McTeague, a Hunter-Warrior who leads a pack of cyborg dogs. * Eiza González as Nyssiana, a wanted criminal cyborg assassin and Grewishka's subordinate. * Derek Mears as Romo, a wanted criminal cyborg assassin and Grewishka's subordinate. * Rick Yune as Master Clive Lee, a Hunter-Warior who claims a record of 207 kills. * Marko Zaror as Ajakutty, a Motorball player. * Leonard Wu as Kinuba, a Motorball player. * Elle LaMont as Screwhead, a female Hunter-Warrior. * Casper Van Dien as Amok, one of Ido's former cyborg patients. In uncredited roles: * Edward Norton appears as Nova, the powerful immortal Zalem mad scientist and leader who has the ability to hack other people's bodies and transfer his consciousness into them. * Michelle Rodriguez appears as Gelda, a Martian cyborg commander from the 23rd century who appears in flashbacks training and leading Alita in combat. *Jai Courtney cameos as Jashugan, a Motorball Champion. Production Development Battle Angel Alita, an early 1990s Japanese cyberpunk manga series written by Yukito Kishiro, was originally brought to James Cameron's attention by filmmaker Guillermo del Toro, and Cameron immediately became enamored with the concept. The domain name "battleangelalita.com" was registered to James Cameron by 20th Century Fox around June 2000. Fox also registered the "battleangelmovie.com" domain. In April 2003, it was reported by Moviehole that Cameron had confirmed he would direct a Battle Angel film. Cameron confirmed that a script for the film was in production during an interview on the Tokudane! program on Fuji TV on May 4, 2003. It was originally scheduled to be his next production after the TV series Dark Angel, which was influenced by Battle Angel Alita. It was later scheduled to be his next film after Aliens of the Deep in January 2005. In June 2005, The Hollywood Reporter claimed that the film was being delayed while Cameron developed a film known as Project 880, which would later be renamed Avatar. Entertainment Weekly ran an interview in February 2006 in which Cameron stated that his deal with 20th Century Fox was that he produce both films. The article also claimed that Battle Angel was slated to be released in September 2009. In June 2006, Cameron commented that Battle Angel was the second of two planned film trilogies he was developing, with the first being Avatar. In May 2008, Cameron indicated he would be working on a film titled The Dive, a biography of freedivers Francisco Ferreras and Audrey Mestre, thus delaying the film again. That July, at the San Diego Comic-Con International, he reiterated that he was still committed to making the film. In December 2009, Cameron commented during an interview with MTV News that a script for Battle Angel had been completed. In February 2010, producer Jon Landau commented during an interview that he was trying to convince Cameron to change the film's title to Alita: Battle Angel. Landau also revealed that screenwriter Laeta Kalogridis had worked on writing the film. In August 2010, Cameron stated that the film was "still on his radar", but he didn't know when he would make it. However, that October, he confirmed that his next films would be two Avatar sequels instead of Battle Angel. He still stated that he did not intend to abandon the film, stating that he loved the project too much to hand it off to another director, but reiterated in June 2011 that it would not be produced until the two Avatar sequels were completed, stating that "Battle Angel is not going to happen for a few years". According to Cameron, his reason for producing Avatar first is because he believes that the film can raise public awareness of the need for environmental protection. , the director of the film]] During an interview with Alfonso Cuarón in July 2013, Cameron set 2017 as the date at which production on the film would begin. In October 2015, The Hollywood Reporter reported that director Robert Rodriguez was in negotiations to direct the film, now titled Alita: Battle Angel, and Cameron would be attached as producer alongside Jon Landau. Rodriguez had been brought in by Cameron to condense and combine Cameron's 186-page screenplay and some 600 pages of notes into what could be the shooting script. Satisfied by Rodriguez's work on the shooting script, Cameron offered him the directing job. In April 2016, The Hollywood Reporter reported that 20th Century Fox had not yet greenlit the film, as they were attempting to reduce the budget to something below $175–$200 million. The article also announced that Rodriguez had been signed as director. In late May 2016, Fox scheduled the film for a July 20, 2018 release date. Pre-production With James Cameron as potential director, the film was to be produced with the same mix of live-action and computer-generated imagery that Cameron used in Avatar. Specifically, Cameron intended to render the main character, Alita, completely in CGI. Cameron has stated that he would make use of technologies developed for Avatar to produce the film, such as the Fusion Camera System, facial performance capture, and the Simulcam. In May 2006, Variety reported that Cameron had spent the past ten months developing technology to produce the film. In October 2008, Mark Goerner, a digital artist who had worked on the film for a year and a half, commented that pre-production work on the film was mostly finished. In a February 2019 interview, Cameron revealed that he set the floating city of Zalem in Panama, specifically Panama City. He explained that the city Zalem is not floating, but hanging from a space elevator, which would only work physically near the equator. As a result of the new location, Iron City was designed with Spanish signage and Latin American architecture. Casting An April 2016 article in The Hollywood Reporter reported that Maika Monroe, Rosa Salazar and Zendaya Coleman were among the final actresses being considered to take the role of Alita in the film, with a decision due within a few weeks. The article reported that Zendaya's former co-star Bella Thorne had also auditioned for the role. Near the end of May 2016, Collider reported that Salazar had been chosen. In August 2016, it was reported that Christoph Waltz was in negotiations to play Dr. Dyson Ido, the equivalent of Daisuke Ido from the original manga. On September 14, 2016, it was announced that Jackie Earle Haley had been cast as a cyborg villain. On September 21, 2016, Variety reported that Ed Skrein was in talks for a role in the film; The Hollywood Reporter later confirmed that he had been cast as the antagonist Zapan. On September 30, 2016, Keean Johnson was reported to have been cast in the film to play Hugo, Alita's love interest, who later becomes the reason for her to play a gladiator-style game called Motorball. The studio also considered Avan Jogia, Douglas Booth, Jack Lowden, and Noah Silver for the role, but decided on Johnson because they were looking for someone more "ethnically ambiguous". On October 3, 2016, Mahershala Ali was reportedly in talks for the villainous role of Vector, a man who rigs Motorball combat matches. In an interview following his Best Supporting Actor win at the 89th Academy Awards, Ali revealed that he would play two roles in the film, although he did not elaborate on the nature of the second role. On October 5, 2016, it was reported that Eiza González had joined the film. González is one of the leads in Rodriguez's television series From Dusk till Dawn: The Series. Jorge Lendeborg Jr. was announced for a role in the film on October 7, 2016. He will play Hugo's friend. Lana Condor was reported to have joined the cast on October 11, 2016, portraying the orphaned teen Koyomi. On October 18, 2016, Leonard Wu was cast as the cyborg Kinuba. Marko Zaror joined the cast as the cyborg Ajakutty in December 2016. On February 7, 2017, Jennifer Connelly joined the film in an unknown villainous role. Michelle Rodriguez was retroactively announced for a role on February 22, 2017, after the film had completed shooting. Filming The film began shooting at Robert Rodriguez's Troublemaker Studios in Austin, Texas on October 17, 2016, and concluded on February 9, 2017. In late January 2017, a casting call went out looking for rocker, punk, or emo extras to film scenes in Austin on the nights of February 3, 6, and 7, 2017. Music | label = Milan Records | producer = | prev_title = Mortal Engines (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Terminator: Dark Fate (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) | next_year = 2019 }} On December 17, 2018, it was announced that Dua Lipa would have a song featured on the film's soundtrack titled "Swan Song". The song and official music video were released on January 24, 2019., with the official music video directed by Floria Sigismondi. Tom Holkenborg composed the score for the film as well as "Swan Song" as co-writer. The soundtrack was released on February 15, 2019, at Milan Records. Post-production The visual effects were provided by Weta Digital, DNEG and Framestore and supervised by Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, Nick Epstein, Raymond Chen and Nigel Denton-Howes. Weta Digital was the primary vendor for the Alita digital puppet, which required the company to redesign its motion capture methods to capture all the subtleties and complexities of Salazar’s performance. Marketing The first trailer for the film was released on December 8, 2017, with a July 2018 release in mind. The footage received a mixed response, with a majority of the commentary focusing on the appearance of the titular character, Alita. Andrew Liptak of The Verge stated that "The character looks like an anime doll come to life, or like a Disney character that's just a hair off from normal. It's probably a deliberate choice, meant to remind viewers at every moment that Alita isn't human. But after so many years of CGI animators trying to mimic convincing human faces and not entirely succeeding, it's still unsettling to see a character hovering this close to realistic, while staying this far away from it." Adam Chitwood of Collider was intrigued and cautiously optimistic, saying, "This thing looks bonkers, and now it's crystal clear why Cameron was considering directing this in the first place. The choice to make your protagonist a photo-real CG creation interacting with actual human characters is mighty ambitious, and I can say with certainty this doesn't look like anything Robert Rodriguez has done before. I don't know if it'll be good, but it definitely seems like it'll at least be interesting." A second trailer was shown at SDCC 2018 and made its way online on July 23, 2018, with a December 2018 release in mind. The trailer featured a cover of Linkin Park's "New Divide", covered by composer J2 featuring vocalist Avery. The third trailer was released in November 2018, almost a year after the first trailer was launched. A tie-in novel was released on November 20, 2018, written by sci-fi author Pat Cadigan. Entitled Iron City, the novel's story acted as a prequel focused on some of the residents living in Iron City before the events of the film. An audiobook adaptation of the novel was also released on the same date, narrated by Brian Nishii. Alongside the release of the film, another novel titled Dr. Ido’s Journal by Nick Aires was published on February 19, 2019. 300 limited edition copies of The Art and Making of the Movie by Abbie Bernstein were signed by Robert Rodriguez. The official novelization of the film was released on the same date, written by Pat Cadigan. In January 2019, Cameron and Twentieth Century Fox partnered with Open Bionics to give 13-year-old double amputee Tilly Lockey a pair of Alita-inspired bionic Hero Arms for the film's London premiere. In February 2019, Twentieth Century Fox collaborated with Iam8bit to create "Passport to Iron City", a recreation of the film's setting for fans to tour. "Passport to Iron City" is available in New York City, Los Angeles, and Austin. Release The film held its world premiere on January 31, 2019, at the Leicester Square Theatre in London. U On January 28, 2019, Cameron announced that the film would hold free one-day previews in the United States on January 31, 2019. The film was released by 20th Century Fox in the United States on February 14, 2019 in standard, 3D, Dolby Cinema 3D and IMAX 3D formats. It was originally set to be released on July 20, 2018, but in February 2018, the film was delayed to December 21, before later being pushed back again in late September to its final release date, with a PG-13 cut of Deadpool 2 taking its place. It is also the final film solely distributed by 20th Century Fox, as Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures began distributing future Fox releases starting with the release of Breakthrough due to their parent company's acquisition of 21st Century Fox in March 2019. The film was released in Hong Kong, Malaysia and Taiwan on February 5, 2019, the Philippines on February 6, India on February 8, and Japan and Mainland China on February 22. Home media Alita: Battle Angel is scheduled to be released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on digital platforms on July 9, 2019, with Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD, and DVD releases following on July 23. The 4K version is slated to be Fox's first 4K release to utilize Dolby Vision (alongside rival format HDR10+ (of which Fox had already released films in and is a backer of) on the same disc), and will include a bonus 3D version of the film on a separate disc. Reception Box office Alita: Battle Angel has grossed in the United States and Canada, and in other territories, for a worldwide total of , against a production budget of . Estimates vary for the total worldwide gross the film needed in order to break even, with Fox insiders stating but outside financial publications pegging the amount at $400 – 500 million. North America In the United States and Canada, the film was initially projected to gross $18–22 million in its opening weekend, and around $25 million from 3,790 theaters over its first four days. After making $8.7 million on its first day (including $2.4 million from Wednesday night previews), five-day projections were increased to $36–40 million. It then made $7.5 million on its second day of release and went on to debut to $28.5 million in the weekend, finishing first at the box office. It also had a four-day gross of and five-day total of . Opening weekend audiences consisted of 60% male and 40% female, with demographics including 44% White, 21% Hispanic, 15% Asian American and 14% African American. The film dropped 58% in its second weekend, making $12 million and finishing second behind newcomer How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and then made $7 million in its third, finishing third. Other territories Alita opened a week early in 11 international markets (including ten Asian countries as well as the United Kingdom), where it grossed in its opening weekend. It opened at number two in South Korea with , first in Taiwan with (where it was Fox's fourth biggest opening ever), in the United Kingdom (with a 42% being from 3D shows), and in Malaysia (where it was Fox's second biggest opening ever). In its second international weekend, the film grossed from 86 markets, bringing its international gross to . It was the weekend's second highest-grossing film with $84 million worldwide, behind the Chinese film The Wandering Earth. In China, Alita earned from early midnight previews prior to release. It had a China opening-day gross of on February 22, 2019, surpassing expectations, with its opening-weekend projection increasing from to over . The film's daily gross increased to on its second day, for a two-day gross of in China. The film had an opening weekend gross of in China, making it Fox's biggest opening of all time in the country. It also set a new February IMAX record, with (14%) from 603 IMAX screens in China. Chinese opening weekend audiences consisted of 54% male and 46% female. In Japan, the film launched with in its opening weekend. In its third international weekend, it topped the international box office with in 82 markets. The film also topped the worldwide box office that weekend with $104.4 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Alita: Battle Angel holds an approval rating of 60% based on 295 reviews, with an average rating of 5.98/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Alita: Battle Angel s story struggles to keep up with its special effects, but fans of futuristic sci-fi action may still find themselves more than sufficiently entertained." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 54 out of 100, based on 48 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 78% and a 59% "definite recommend". Michael Nordine of IndieWire gave the film a grade of "B+", saying, "Alita: Battle Angel is Rodriguez's best film since he brought Frank Miller's graphic novel to the screen, a sci-fi epic that does something rare in an age of endless adaptations and reboots: lives up to its potential while leaving you wanting more." Writing for Variety, Guy Lodge praised Rodriguez's effort but called the film "muddled" and wrote: "This manga-based cyberpunk origin story is a pretty zappy effects showcase, weighed down by a protracted, soul-challenged Frankenstory that short-circuits every time it gets moving." Monica Castillo from RogerEbert.com wrote that the "visual bonanza cooked up by Rodriguez, cinematographer Bill Pope and editors Stephen E. Rivkin and Ian Silverstein is enough to power through any narrative bumps with quickly paced action and bleak, yet colorful, imagery" and gave film 2.5 out of 4. Lawsuit On January 30, 2019, Epic Stone Group, a Florida-based multimedia company, sued Twentieth Century Fox for trademark infringement over the "Battle Angel" name. The lawsuit claims that Epic Stone Group had filed the trademark for "Battle Angel" in 2009 for computer games, action figures, and other merchandise, and it had filed a new application in April 2018 to use the name on DVDs, e-books, films, and television programs. Future Cameron and Rodriguez have hinted that the film could lead to multiple sequels. On February 6, 2019, they announced that they have plans for Alita: Battle Angel 2 in the future. The casting of Edward Norton in a non-speaking role as Nova in this film was intended to be a setup for the sequel. In an interview with BBC Radio 1, Cameron explained the reason for rearranging the film title from the initial source material, allowing the possibilities of sequel titles, "It's Alita, colon, Battle Angel. Because the next one will be "Alita: Fallen Angel" and then Alita... you know "Avenging Angel" and then Alita whatever. I mean, that's assuming we make some money". References External links * * * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American science fiction films Category:American remakes of Japanese films Category:English-language films Category:Battle Angel Category:Computer-animated films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Cyborg films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films set in the 26th century Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:Films with live action and animation Category:IMAX films Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Live-action films based on manga Category:Martial arts science fiction films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Transhumanism in anime and manga Category:Transhumanism in fiction Category:Transhumanism in film Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Jon Landau Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Screenplays by James Cameron Category:Screenplays by Laeta Kalogridis